Talk:Alexander Rozhenko
Whoever the hell includes "FAN-FUCKING-FICTION" in canon storylines is a sad SOB. Remember to check for canon works that actually states this character is dead, because last I heard, Strange New Worlds 9 is a collection of short-stories written by "fans". (Gameshadow) :Thanks for that little rant. And while the stories included in the Strange New Worlds series may indeed be written by fans, it is a series that is edited and licensed by Pocket Books and Paramount, so is a legitimate source for the wiki. And as no other sources yet extend into the 25th century, we don't know what Alexander's fate is in the "real" storyline. --Dr. John Smith 16:32, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Despite Pocket Books and Paramount officially "licensing" and editing it, it still doesn't make it a canon part of the storyline, and this makes it a legitamite source only under official guidelines, but any "true" editor would recognise the storyline complications of fan-introduced history facts. Plus, Toral was killed during the events of Star Trek: Armada, so how can he kill Alex years later? Tell me how YOU SAD ARTARD! :Well if that's the case, then a note on the story conflicting with Armada would need to be made. And I am a "true" editor who has been contributing here for the last 18 months, and made some good contributions in my time. Rather than someone who comes aboard creates badly formatted articles and starts slagging of other users and insulting them with badly-spelled swear words. --Dr. John Smith 20:15, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Well, the above vehemence aside, info from that story should probably be placed in a "Possible future" section, instead of in the main body of the article. --TimPendragon 21:45, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Why? Until other fiction catches up to that era (which is years away) or another one-off story contradicts it that's the only future for this character. We shouldn't single it out as a maybe just because somebody doesn't like it. --8of5 22:01, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::Wow. Just...wow. Sometimes I think that we should have kept the name "Non-Canon Wiki". ::"Despite Pocket Books and Paramount officially "licensing" and editing it, it still doesn't make it a canon part of the storyline". I think someone does not know the meaning of the word "canon" and is also unfamiliar with this wiki's stated purpose-- which is to include all of officially licensed Trek media. Contradictions abound here and are handled simply with a note in the characters page. Nothing here is "canon". If thats what you want, go to Memory Alpha. Besides details from several SNW stories have made into the "official" stories. ::"any "true" editor would recognise the storyline complications of fan-introduced history facts. Plus, Toral was killed during the events of Star Trek: Armada, so how can he kill Alex years later?" We don't try make every story-line "fit" into a single continuity. That way lay madness. The video games contradict the novels which contradict the comics which contradict the video games all of the time. Fact of life. Deal with it. – Turtletrekker 22:56, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :::Sometimes I think that we should have kept the name "Non-Canon Wiki". - Really ?!? If we kept that name we would still have users posting their fan fiction all over the place and saying "well it says non-canon in the title, so there". Which, following the name change, we have only had one recorded incident of. Definitely better, and less of a mouthful (and less to type out). --Dr. John Smith 23:13, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :: Which is why I said "sometimes". (-; – Turtletrekker 00:27, 26 August 2007 (UTC)